


Body Servant

by FailureArtist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drugs, Dubious Consent, M/M, Non-Sgurb AU, Oral Sex, intercourse, mature trolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FailureArtist/pseuds/FailureArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan takes advantage of his moirail's psychotic state for black sex.</p><p>(read Captain Paprika for context)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Servant

Eridan had the best of intentions when he took Gamzee under his fin. The boy was after all an old friend and a fellow aristocrat, so the enormous duty of protecting him and setting him on the right current fell to the sea prince. Eridan would be magnanimous to his friend, and in turn show everyone how magnanimous he could be towards anyone who wanted to be his friend. He would show Feferi how responsible and considerate he could be, and she would finally consent to a matespriteship. Obviously, he wasn’t going to let the fact that he had done the slut like almost everyone else get in the way. Now that Gamzee was his moirail, he wasn’t going to touch him again.  
His resolve lasted one shuttle ride. The minute Eridan entered his quarters he gave Gamzee a quick sloppy blow job (he thought it might help his moirail’s motion sickness).  
Eridan still had the best of intentions even if he couldn’t keep his rings off his moirail. He helped him out. He kept him from being culled even though he flunked the maturity exam. He got him a cushy position as his own yeoman, and then got another yeoman to look after the first yeoman. Finally, he decided to actually take the addict off sopor slime. There would be no namby-pamby tapering off. The clown was going freezing gobblebeast!  
He hadn’t expected ol’ laid back Gamzee would get so furious. A few nights after getting cut off, he slammed his patron into the wall and whispered that if he didn’t get what he wanted he would take it by force. The other yeoman had to pull Gamzee off his superior and give him a little sopor slime. Eridan immediately retreated to his respiteblock to masturbate. He had never been so terrified or so aroused in his life.  
The sex between them had been growing a bit stale. While Eridan still loved tasting that indigo seed, he found it incredible boring humping the unresponsive stoner day in day out. Now that he had seen Gamzee’s crazy animalistic side, he knew what he wanted from him. He wanted that beast to rip through him. The next night, he impaled himself on the chained-up troll. From then on, he kept his moirail on a cycle of withdrawal for his own uses.  
A season past and it was almost time for the Great Spawning. Every troll was nervous, and Eridan was no exception. He stomped into his quarters and threw his uniform jacket at his other yeoman.  
“I’m surrounded by incompetent fools!” he yelled, “W-why don’t any of them lowe me?”  
The burly yeoman did not answer. He just put his master’s jacket on a hanger.  
“W-where’s Gamzee?” Eridan yelled, and then turned his head left, “Oh, there’s the stupid slut.”  
He walked over to him. Gamzee was standing barefoot in his “civilian” clothes, with his hands loosely chained behind him.  
“There you are!” his patron yelled, “Fuckin’ loafin’ around all night w-while some people hawe to w-work. You know-w I could just hawe you culled!”  
Gamzee smiled and said nothing. Eridan’s lip wobbled once or twice before he put pulled him into a hug.  
“Oh god!” he cried from Gamzee’s shoulder, “I’m sorry, I just needed you so badly tonight!”  
He kissed all over his moirail’s face and rubbed up against him moaning. His moirail said nothing. His yeoman made some sort of noise, so Eridan turned around to face him.  
“W-what the fuck are you lookin’ at?” he asked.  
The yeoman answered, “It’s just, sir, usually you don’t…”  
“Don’t? Don’t w-what?” Eridan moved into the yeoman’s space and looked right up into his eyes.  
“You usually aren’t this publicly…affectionate…with your moirail, and I just think, some might say it’s not proper…”  
Eridan backhanded the yeoman hard enough to leave a yellow Aquarius sign on his check.  
“And it’s not proper for you to mouth off to me,” he snarled.  
He walked back over to the cuffed troll and took him by the arm.  
He told the yeoman, “I’m gonna carry on greetin’ my moirail in his block. Fuck off until I call you, and tell eweryone else I’m busy and not to disturb me.”  
He yanked the cuffed troll by the arm, and the cuffed troll went along with him. They went to Gamzee’s block, adjacent to Eridan’s. Unlike the purpleblood’s elegant quarters, this one was dark and sparse, with only a few creepy religious posters for decoration. There was no recupercoon, just a cot and a pile of horns. The walls were lined with chains. It looked more like a zoo exhibit than anything else: the clown in his natural habitat.  
Eridan again abandoned his pride and inhibitions and started making out with his moirail. In turn, his moirail started responding.  
“You can’t keep your flippers off me,” he said, throwing his head back, letting Eridan kiss his neck, “Not even in front of that yellow motherfucker. You just have to do your thing.”  
“Of course,” Eridan mumbled back, “I’m the superior officer. I’m all of your superior officer.”  
“Heh. Our most superior officer motherfucker.”  
Eridan pushed the Capricorn’s black symbol t-shirt over his head and down to his cuffed hands. He then moved his mouth down from his neck to his chest. He made his moirail exercise regularly, obstinately in the name of recovery, but really he just found the troll’s skinny body too unattractive. Gamzee was actually building muscle better than Eridan expected. Eridan was jealous but too turned on to complain. At least he was still a little taller than the poor boy.  
Eridan buried his face in Gamzee’s chest and licked and sucked his vestigial thorax openings until they turned blue. Gamzee continued to look at the ceiling, only shuddering a little. Eridan pulled his face away and looked him in the eye.  
“How-w are ya feelin’?” he asked.  
His partner gave him a dark look and answered, “My head’s swimming, my body aches, and I’m being held captive by a wizard, but I can pop a boner so it’s all cool.”  
“Good, good. W-we’re at a perfect scientific equilibrium here.”  
Having satisfied his scientific curiosity, Eridan kneeled down in front of his captive and pulled down those polka-dotted pants. Gamzee, despite his morose attitude, was spotting a good hard-on from all the attention. Eridan took note of this as he pawed the bone bulge.  
“Fuck,” he moaned, “W-why’d you ewer go on that slime? You’re so much more fuckin’ responsiwe w-without it.”  
“Don’t give a fuck,” the addict croaked out, moaning just a little , “Still want some of that shit, bro.”  
“Just let me get my fuckin’ fix first, jeez…”  
At that Eridan swallowed Gamzee’s bone bulge in the hopes of sucking out his “fix”. The seatroll had completely solved his gagging problem, so his partner could be as rough as they wanted. Gamzee wanted it rough. He ripped the t-shirt hanging around his wrist, pulled the long chain connecting his wrists over his head and with his hands now at his front he took Eridan’s head and pushed it all the way down. He started thrusting into that warm mouth. His large hands pulled at the flamboyant troll’s precious hair, but the troll only responded by grabbing Gamzee’s knees tighter. It was revenge for the many times Eridan had messed with Gamzee’s hair while pretending the long black hair belonged to his true love Feferi.  
The captive troll looked down at the kneeling troll and pushed his head up with his still-chained hands.  
“Yeah man, look at you,” he rambled, “All sucking on yo own moirail’s bone bulge, everybody thinks you’re some scary guy but here you are kneeling with me all the way down your throat, you needing me, nobody knows but me, nobody but me and I guess that other dude, oh yeah…”  
Eridan’s eyes filled up with tears from both the throat-fucking and the dirty talk. Gamzee’s grip loosened enough for him to pull away.  
“Oh yes I am pathetic,” he breathed, “So fuckin’ pathetic…”  
He turned his attention to his partner’s nook and started licking the soaking seedflap. Gamzee’s fist was still clutching his hair, but not as hard.  
“Yeah,” he whispered, “And this pathetic motherfucker is the only motherfucker you can get.”  
“And I’m gettin’ all of you,” came his superior’s muffled reply, “I w-will drink you up.” Gamzee shuddered, his body stiffened, and he started honking, and Eridan knew from experience that this meant he was close. He moved his mouth to the bone bulge, sucking hard on the tip while stroking the shaft. Gamzee came and as his indigo genetic material flowed he chanted,  
“Yeah, drink it up, drink it up, like it’s the finest Faygo, drink it up…”  
Eridan, like always, drank it all, all of it, and then pulled his head back and smiled.  
“W-wow-w,” he said, “I still don’t know-w w-what the science behind that stuff is but it’s fuckin’ miracle juice or somethin’.”

“Don’t think I have much miracle left in me anymore,” Gamzee replied.  
“Yeah,” Eridan noted, “I used to think it w-was the sopor slime but it can’t be that. In any case I should bottle it and keep it in a flask.”  
“You’d keep a little bit of me ‘round you, bro?”  
“W-well,” he added more soberly, “I’d tell eweryone it w-was brandy or liqueur. Somethin’ rich and sophisticated and not creepy.”  
Gamzee rubbed his head with one of his chained hands and frowned. “Yeah, I guess so.”  
When Gamzee turned his head back to Eridan, the seatroll was now entirely naked and shorter. Gamzee groaned with annoyance.  
“Come on, man, I’m tired,” he whined.  
Eridan pouted and whined back, “I w-went through all that effort makin’ you happy and now-w you w-won’t pail me?”  
“I already made you happy, man, don’t make me do anymore, man,” he cried and clutched his head, “My thinkpan hurts and it’s gonna burst any second if I don’t get some slime!”  
“And my nook w-will imploded if I don’t get some bone bulge soon!”  
Gamzee paced the block with his pants around his ankles.  
“You don’t understand!” he said, “I got so much up in my head I ain’t got time for you! I’m going crazy here!”  
“I don’t care about your psychosis,” said his patron, “I need you!”  
Eridan stepped in front of Gamzee’s path and touched a lock of hair. The wild troll grabbed his wrist with both his chained hands.  
“i told you, dog,” he snarled, “WE DON’T HAVE TIME FOR YOU.”  
Eridan’s eyes were wide with fear. He looked down and a smile was added to his face.  
“Ha,” he said smugly, “It seems you do hawe somthin’ for me.”  
Gamzee looked down, groaned with anger and surprise.  
“all messing with my body chemistry,” he replied, “YOU SCIENCE WIZARDS PISS ME OFF.”  
He released Eridan only to hit the science wizard so hard with his chained hands the troll hit the wall. Eridan sat up, rubbed the big purple chain-patterned bruise on his cheek and face fin, and looked over at Gamzee. Gamzee was laying on the floor with his knees up.  
“you want my bone bulge,” he said, “COME AND GET IT.”  
Eridan crawled over and awkwardly stradled his chest. Gamzee propped himself up with his hands (now behind his back) and started chewing on the seatroll’s face fins.  
“Oh yes now-w you got it,” he moaned, “Goin’ black on me.”  
Gamzee pulled back. A string of saliva hung between their faces but the strung-out junkie didn’t care. He was looking at nothing.  
“i don’t give a fuck about no romance,” he said, “JUST DO WHAT YOU WANT.”  
Eridan smiled wide and moved himself over the other troll’s almost pripiac erection. With one practiced movement he sunk himself down and gave a sighing glub of satisfaction. It had taken him too long to find out how much he enjoyed getting boned. It was such a sublime pleasure and he could last much longer, especially if he didn’t touch himself. He could spend an hour getting boned, while he couldn’t last more than three minutes boning someone.  
Eridan grinded down on Gamzee and was disappointed to find the troll wasn’t thrusting up.  
The strung-out troll answered Eridan’s disappointment, “i told you, YOU GOTTA DO IT YOURSELF.”  
The sea prince decided he didn’t care and started bobbing up and down on that long bone bulge. He glubbed each time the curved tip hit a sensitive part. Gamzee was sensitive all over and he winced and shuddered every time Eridan came down. Eridan’s ringed hands started groping his hair and horns again and Gamzee honked and swore.  
“you want to r-ride me,” he said through clenched teeth, “YOU GOT TO KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF THE HORNS.”  
“Y-yes,” Eridan breathed, “I w-want to ride you all day, you’re my s-slutty w-wehicle…”  
He bit his lip and licked the blood off his face. He rode that vehicle hard but it wasn’t enough for him. He needed more. This wasn’t what he had been fantasizing about all night as he tried to go about with his work. He didn’t want to fuck his moirail. He wanted his moirail to fuck him, and fuck him hard. He pulled himself of Gamzee’s madly throbbing bone bulge. Gamzee propped himself up and saw the pushy bottom was now on all-fours in front of him.  
“god damnit I WANT SOME FUCKING SLIME,” he moaned as he got up and placed himself behind Eridan.  
“I got some in my sylladex, just s-satisfy me first, you w-whore,” Eridan replied.  
The suffering addict lolled his head from side to side and stepped through the chain one last time till his hands were again at his front. He had an idea of how to end this all.  
Gamzee thrusted himself hard into Eridan and Eridan pushed back just as hard. Then he fucked his patron just as hard as he’d been begging for all morning. Eridan’s voice cracked with joy.  
“Finally you stupid w-whore you figured it out! Oh cod you figured it out!” he cried.  
“yeah man, you’re getting it,” he grunted, “YOU’RE GETTING WHAT YOU DESERVE.”  
While Eridan was distracted by his own pleasure, Gamzee looped his chain around the seatroll’s ugly malformed neck. As they both got close, he pulled his hands apart and chocked that bitch. Eridan tried to reach for his neck but he was too busy trying to keep his balance.  
“honk HONK, MOTHERFUCKER!” Gamzee screamed.  
Just as he came Gamzee pulled the chain so hard Eridan Ampora’s head popped off in a purple spray. The troll was so close he posthumously pailed all over the floor. Gamzee rode out his own orgasm.  
“honk honk,” he whispered.  
The burly yellowblood yeoman burst into the block. Gamzee was sitting naked next to Eridan’s headless corpse, eating a green slime muffin. The yeoman stared. The clown looked up at the yeoman.  
“motherfucker wanted a little head,” he explained.

honk HONK


End file.
